the_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fanfiction Wikia
Welcome to The Fanfiction Wikia! ' ---- This wikia is still growing as people are slowly joining. This is The Fanfiction Wikia, where you can add fanfictions, roleplay and more! We are high expected roleplayers so if you don't think you fit in, ask an admin to help you or maybe this isn't the wiki for you. We do allow other animal roleplay that is shone below but until we can get more people, It will stay the same. Welcome newcomers! This wikia was made by Dusk because he thought people who love fanfictions should really have the opportunity to post, comment and see how many people love your fanfiction. Some of these pages are from other wikias so we ask you don't use them unless you have permission. This wikia was made on October 1st, 2015 and so far, it has 22 articles. If you need help or anything, contact and admin and maybe even make friends! This wikia is full of surprises, just dig in! Hope to see you on the chat! ~Dusk. Hey there! You want to join our wiki? Great! We always welcome newcomers! I am Dusk, or Frost. This is our wiki and we put a lot of effort into it. We ask you to read the rules and start your fanfiction or roleplay. Someone will soon comment or roleplay with you. We warn you that you should be at least 9+ before joining because we do joke around sometimes. This wiki is still growing, it was just made and has made alot of progress! Thank you! If you need help, ask our admins or the founder, '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 15:16, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Need help finding/adding a page? No problem! If there are any concerns then please tell an admin on their message walls. Please make sure they actually are doing something mean or rude. Do not fake just so you can get the person in trouble. We want everyone here to be friends and have a great time! Here are the help pages for the wikia including The Warrior Cat Guide and other. If you need help during the roleplay when you don't know what it means, click this link: Type in "Category:Help Pages" ---- The joining pages for the roleplays are located here . Please fill out the form there and soon, an admin will accept you and add their description and stuff. If you need help making your Character page, please ask someone you know who knows how to do like one of the admins. Even admins must fill out the forms but do not have to be accepted. It's just so that we know if your adding a cat. The character you create MUST be somewhat realistic. Bad Example: Rainbowdash - a bright purple and pink she-cat with deep red eyes and long hair.- Rainbowdash isn't a warrior cat name. You may have a cat called Angelheart or Rainbowtail, please don't get wild with the descriptions. This is the same with the dragons, owls and wolves. If you like to roleplay wild or want to get creative, here is a spoof clan, or not a real clan, it's just made to roleplay for fun. Meet SpoofClan! Games ---- Games? You have games? Yep, we're not just grumpy old people! ▪ Who Am I? Game Looking for a challenge? ▪ Contributor Challenge Too Lazy to make a Character? ---- No problem! :) Try out the Character Adoption page! You might find some name that is interesting. Leave a request on the page! One of our admins will accept you shortly. Check out their template to find a little bit about them, you will have to make a description of the character you adopted on their template but remember! You can always edit it. ▪ Rings Of Fire ▪ Rings Of Fire/Roleplay Enemies ▪ Ice Cavern ▪ Ice Cavern/Roleplay *MoonClan *BloodClan *SparkClan *The Tribe Of Rushing Water Other: *StarClan *The Dark Forest Click on the links to join the Clan or learn more about them. Or you could visit SilverPelt "There will be three, who hold the power of destruction or the future. Guard and portect them, they will know what to do." - Mossgleam to Birchstar in StarClan. StormRunners Pack *Battle/Roleplay - Clans *Battles/Roleplay - Tribes The Last Ember by Dusk Charart Approval Page ---- *No real bad cussing, We don't need to start World War 3. *Report to me if you want to add stuff. *Tell me if you have ideas or concerns! I don't bite c: *Please try to stay active! :) *More Rules here Rules & Expectations ---- The Fanfiction wiki has other wikis that are partnered with them. ▪ FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki ---- We're on the way too 50 pages guys! You are really helping the wiki going and I'm encouraging that. When we reach 50 pages, everyone can party til they die! :3 Latest activity Category:Help Pages Category:Joining Clans Category:Browse